La carte des Maraudeuses
by hayko maxwell
Summary: Vous croyez que le temps des maraudeurs est révolu? Un évenement survenu il y a près de 12 ans de cela pourrait changer bien des choses dans la vie de nos héros.
1. Chapter 1

**La carte des Maraudeuses. **

****

**Auteurs:** Liliane Weasley et Hayko maxwell (Amanda Potter) Notre première fic écrit ensemble, mais sûrement pas la dernière.

**Genre:** Action/ Aventure, Humour, un peu de Drama, Beaucoup de Romance et plein d'autres choses. Petites surprises de deux auteurs assez folles.

**Couples:** Nous vous laissons la surprise de découvrir les couples que nous avons former. Seulement un couple est « normal ». Essayez de deviner qui sont c'est mystérieuse personnesUn indice: Yaoï

**Dislamer:** Ça nous fait horriblement mal au cœur de dire ça mais…Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas a nous TT Même si on les mérites... On a qu'une seule satisfaction...Liliane et Amanda sont a nous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1**

C'était un soir où les ténèbres semblaient recouvrir tout l'endroit d'un épais manteau qui se composait d'un lourd silence et d'une noirceur impénétrable. L'endroit était désert, la maison détruite. Seul un court laps de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'écroulement de la façade. Si quelqu'un avait été tapit près des lugubres décombres, il vous aurait raconté environ ceci : La nuit était calme. Rien ne laissait deviner un désastre prochain. Puis, il y avait eu cet homme. Encapuchonné, ne laissant rien voir de lui, sinon sa silhouette grande et mince. Il entra, sans faire de bruit, dans la maison. Plusieurs cris, lamentations et éclats de lumières vertes plus tard, on ne voyait à cet endroit que des ruines fumantes. Pas plus de dix minutes étaient passées qu'un homme très grand et large d'épaules arrivait avec fracas. Il chercha un instant sous ce qui avait autrefois été une maison. Il en sortit ce que l'on pouvait prendre pour un poupon d'environ un an. Il repartit avec un bébé portant une plaie sur le front, avec une forme assez particulière. Un être d'une innocence incomparable qui ignorait que ce simple évènement venait de le priver d'une dizaine d'année de bonheur. Mais quelque chose sous les débris remuait encore. Le géant ne l'avait pas vu et était repartit vers cette immensité étoilé, volatilisé dans la nuit noire. Heureusement, un autre joueur entra en scène. Il fit cadeau de la vie à ce deuxième enfant en le sortant de cette misérable situation. Il offrait une vie à la jeune Amanda Potter.

La rue était éclairé d'une douce lumière orangée mais même la quiétude des lieux ne pouvait le détendre. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Sa concience ne cessait de lui dire qu'il condamnait la pauvre enfant, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il le fallait. Telle était la volonté de Dumbledore. Il avançait lentement , ses vêtements frôlant le sol, mais c'était bien le dernier de ces soucis. Toute son attention était rivée sur la petite chose qui remuait en ses bras. Chose insignifiante, certes, mais elle méritait tout de même de vivre et de grandir. De toute façons il respectait toute forme de vie soit-elle alors il n'allait pas l'abandonnée. Même si il se demandait si ce n'était pas une meilleure solution compte tenu ce qui l'attendait au bout de l'allée. Au numéro 4 de ce chemin se trouvait le commencement d'un avenir inconnu, encore incertain. Il s'arrêta cependant devant la maison. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour venir et l'aurore commencait a poindre. L'aurore, à la fois cruelle et bienfaisante, que réservait-elle au monde, nul ne le savait, mais il avait confiance. Confiance en le destin, en la vie qui n'avait pas toujours été clémente envers lui mais il ne lui en voulait point, il la remerciait c'est tout. Un autre enfant était déja étendu sur le seuil de la porte, profondément endormi, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais lui il savait. Savait que ces deux êtres n'auraient pas une vie facile, mais que c'était la seule solution si ils voulaient vivre encore un peu. Il se pencha et déposa son fardeau à même le sol. L'heure approchait. Les habitants de cette maison se réveilleraient sous peu et ils ne devaient pas le voir, tout ignoré de son existence, du moins pour le moment. Son regard se posa alors sur le parchemin soigneusement plié, emmêlé dans les couvertures de la jeune victime. Le directeur avait bien fait les choses. Il se demanda un moment si Dumbledore avait mentionné les deux enfants dans la lettre. Sûrement pas. Il veillerait alors à ce que l'oncle et la tante prennent la petite. Des bruits le firent sursauter. Il reprit rapidement conscience du lieu où il se trouvait et disparu brusquement. Ce n'était qu'en apparence, parce qu'il était toujours là, à l'affut du premier geste en provenance de la porte. Finalement, elle s'ouvrit et tout le voisinage pu entendre le cri de surprise de la femme qui vennait de trouver les poupons. Elle déplia lentement la lettre et la lu. Elle devint livide au fur et a mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture. Elle ne relâcha pas sa concentration lorsque son mari apparut a ses côtés alarmé par le cri. Comme elle ne prêtait pas attention à ses regards inquisiteurs, il se pencha et lu par dessus son épaule. Sa réaction fût a peu près la même que celle de sa femme, mais lui vira plutôt dans des teintes rouges prononcée tel que le magenta. Le spectateur craignit un instant qu'il refusent d'adopter les deux enfants, mais arrivés à la fin de la lettre ils se résignèrent devant l'empleur des propos de ce dénommé « Dumbledore». Dès qu'ils refermèrent, où plutôt claquèrent, la porte derrière eux , le mystérieux sauveur disparu telle une ombre lorsque se pointe le soleil au dessus des nuages. L'histoire allait pouvoir enfin commencer...

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu notre premier chapitreça nous fait super plaisir etj'espère que vous avez aimé.On va se dépecher a mettre le 2e le plus vite possible c'est promit!

Liliane: N'oublier pas de laisser des tonnes de reviews svp!

Hayko: Oui bien sur! J'oubliais presque ça!C'est facile, vous appuyez sur le petit bouton mauve en bas de la page

Au revoir tout le monde et a bientôt! Pour les aventures de " La carte des Maraudeuses."


	2. Chapter 2

La carte des Maraudeuses.

Par: Liliane Weasley et Amanda Potter

POV de Amanda:

Chapitre 2:

_Tout est noir... noir... Comme mon âme...Je cours encore et encore mais cette noirceur n'en fini plus tout autour de moi. Alors que tout espoir allait m'abandonner, j'aperçois un faible éclat de lumière loin, très loin devant moi. J'entend des murmures...Maman c'est toi? Papa tu es là? J'ai si peur, je vous en pris aider moi! Pourquoi suis-je si sur qu'ils parlent de moi? Comme si j'étais dans un endroit sacré que j'avais profanée? ARRETEZ! S'il-vous-plais..sauver-moi... Par pitié...Je sens les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, elles sont si froides et remplies de détresse...Comme cette endroit. Je veux rentrer chez moi, je vous en supplis remener moi dans la lumière...Cette petite lueur qui me guide et me permet de ne pas sombrer dans ce monde de noirceur me parait si lointaine...j'entend le vent, es mon imagination? Non...je sens vraiment un légère brise qui me caresse le visage, celà signifit-il que je suis proche de la sortie? Oui je crois bien... le miroitement est là devant moi! Mais ce n'est pas un lumière c'est un personne! j'essaye de crier mais aucun sons ne sort de ma gorge, monsieur je..j'étouffe aider-moi! NON! Ne partez pas! Attender moi! Ne me laisser pas seule ici avec tout ces murmures effrayants! Pour...Pourquoi y a-t-il un porte? Monsieur ne la fermer pas! Je ressens encore ces traitresses de larmes qui coulent sur mes joues... Trop tard...Tout est fini... Je suis bel et bien seule... La seul personne pouvant encore m'aider est parti en fermant la porte derrière elle. Je me sens tombée... non.. les ténèbres m'asspirent...Je...Je ne veux pas mourrir! Je veux rester en vie! pour la personne la plus cher a mon coeur, pour pouvoir revoir ce soleil si beau et brillant, pour les murmures du vent en hiver, pour les parfums du printemps, pour..._

-NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Je me réveille en sursaut. Les battements effrenés de mon propre coeur me rapellent que je suis toujours en vie. Mon lit est humide de sueur...à moins que ce ne soit mes larmes. Je sens celles-ci qui coulent, traçant des sillons sur mes joues rouges. J'ai le souffle court, comme si j'avais courru. Pourtant c'est de la peur que je sens au creux de mon ventre. Je voudrais bien l'effacer, tout oublier, mais elle est toujours là, cette terreur insoutenable. J'avale de grandes goulées d'air pour me calmer. Je dois redevenir maître de moi-même. Mon regard se perd dans l'aurore que laisse apercevoir ma fenêtre. Au loin, on voit disparaître la lune, maîtresse de tous mes tourments. Plus je la vois s'éloigner, mieux je me sens. Je laisse les timides rayons du jour caresser mon visage, apporter un peu de lumière dans ma vie. Pour éclairer le parcours sinueux et emplie de traîtrise que l'on appelle la vie. Mes pensées vogues vers ce qui me retient si cruellement dans ce monde, mes amis, mon amoureux, ma famille...du moins ce qu'il en rste. Avant je n'avais rien pu faire pour l'empècher de s'évaporer, mais maintenant c'est différent. Je ne laisserais personnes me le prendre. Pourquoi le destin est-il si dur avec nous...et si clément avec d'autres? Pourquoi lui et pas moi? Et surout, pourquoi nous? Comment vivre heureux avec tout ces problèmes? Il serait facile de dire qu'il suffit de rire et de tout oublier, mais lorsqu'on ne sait pas si l'on va vivre demain, tout la joie de vivre à disparue. Plus on essaie de la retenir, plus elle nous échappe et plus on est malheureux. C'est comme ça que je me sens derrière ma façade de fille farceuse et extravagante. Comment l'être si on n'accepte même pas notre destin?

J'essuie les gouttes d'eau qui longent mon visage, mon cou, pour parfois allez se perdre dans mes cheveux châtains. Trop de questions, pas assez de réponses. Je cesse de penser a tous celà et me lève très lentement. Mon corps est secoué de tremblements, séquelles de mon rêve. Quelques grandes respirations et tout va mieux. Je me regarde dans le mirroir et m'examine avec attention. Moi Amanda Potter, habitant chez mon oncle et ma tante, je me trouve pas si mal. Cheveux châtains, mi-long, yeux ambrés, grandeur moyenne et habituellement souriante. Pour le moment une moue boudeuse est imprimée sur mon visage et ne semble pas vouloir partir. Et elle a de quoi! Je devrais bientôt descendre et endurer ceux qui m'ont "recueillit" sous leur toit. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi. Ma présence semble indésirable, mais aussi elle semble leur faire peur. Je ne saispas pourquoi, mais ça me plaît. Comme ça ils n'ont aucune autorité sur moi. Bon je dois descendre où ils vont venir me chercher.

J'ouvre la trappe et me glisse par l'entrebaillement. J'atteris en douceur sur le palier du deuxième étage. Ils ont placés ma chambre au grenier, mais bon, je ne m'en plains paspuisque mon frère se contente d'un placard. Je descends doucement les escaliers et me retrouve devant la porte fermée de la cuisine. Je n'ai aucune envie de l'ouvrir, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je tends la main et ouvre lentement la seule barrière qui me sépare de mon calvaire quotidien...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila le chapitre 2! désolé pour le retard j'ai eu quelques problèmes. Mais maintenant le voici! Et je jure qu'on fera plus vite pour le chapitre 3! alors laissez des reviews et a plus!


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: La belle Hayko Maxwell et l'intelligente Lazulis! De retour dans un duo d'enfer au grand déplaisir des bishos!

Disclamer: Bonjour à nos petits personnages préférés qui nous appartiennent!!

Drago: Espèce de...

Marcus: Laisse faire ceux qui savent comment si prendre... Eh les filles j'ai un marché à vous proposer!

Liliane: et c'est...

Marcus: C'est bon, on vous appartiens, mais à une seule condition...

Drago: Quoi?! Mais t'es malade...

Hayko: Tais-toi et laisse-le parler il m'intéresse! Continue

Marcus: Mais on vient avec Hermione, Roxanne, Arwen, Eowyn, Fan,Réléna, Bagoas, Wellan...DEMPSEY...

Hayko: Quoi?! Non, mais...

Lazulis: C'est quoi ce merdier?!

Marcus: Et Jared ne vous appartiendra pas. Alors?!

Lazulis et Hayko: TTTT

Marcus: C'est bien ce que je pensais...Donc avis aux lecteurs, les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et pas à ces deux folles...

Lazulis et Hayko: Hey!

La carte des maraudeuses

chapitre 3:

La porte s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement presque sinistre. Le soleil passait a travers les deux fenêtres de la pièce, lui donnait un air calme et reposant. Les murs couleur crème enrichissaient ce tableau richement décoré. Il faut le dire, la tante Pétunia avait du goût, elle était passé maître de la décoration et de l'assortiment.

- Tu attends quoi pour entrer? Qu'il neige!?dit la tante Pétunia, avec un petit rictus de mépris.

Amanda entra dans la pièce comme un condamner devant son bourreau. Elle détestait sa tante, son porc de cousin, son oncle, cette maison et encore plus cette vie. Elle soupira et sauta à contrecoeur dans son calvaire de tout les jours. Elle se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers sa tante, qui lui fit signe que la vaisselle ne se fera pas toute seule. Elle soupira pour la centième fois de la journée et se rendit au lavabo. Avec dégoût, elle prit l'éponge et le savon puis elle commença à laver les assiettes de son cousin et de son oncle qui mangeaient pour quatre. Elle leva les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre. Tout était calme, la seule chose qui venait déranger ce silence matinal était les joyeux gazouillis des oiseaux. Son regard se perdit à l'horizon et elle remarqua pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, à quelle point le ciel était d'un bleu si magnifique. Décidément cette journée ne serait pas comme les autres.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La petite maisonnette commençait lentement à émerger des landes de monsieur sommeil. Déjà, la maison semblait s'activer, alors que les enfants s'éveillaient sans presse, en profitant de leurs quelques jours de vacances restants avant la rentrée des classes, la mère s'activait déjà au fourneau pour nourrir sa petite armée. Le père parti depuis la veille ne tarderait sûrement pas a faire son apparition. Le soleil était sorti avec son sourire le plus éclatant pour éblouir les terres proches de la demeure. La mère regarda à l'extérieur un moment.

"Oui, se_ sera une très belle journée..."_

Elle détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour voir qu'une jeune fille au cheveux roux flamboyant la fixait. Elle se retourna et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Alors bien dormi? Demanda Mme.Weasley à sa fille.

La jeune fille se laissa tombée lourdement sur la chaise la plus proche et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Mme Weasley ouvrit la bouche pour parlée, mais des éclats de voix la firent se retournée. Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, les jumeaux et leur petit frère semblait en grande conversation...ou plutôt dispute.

- Mais sa se fait pas de réveiller les gens comme ça!! vous êtes malades ou quoi!? Leur cria un Ron écarlate a mis chemin dans les escaliers. Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire, se qui rendit Ron encore plus furieux.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine, Mme Weasley les attendait déjà, les poings sur les hanches. Les trois jeunes hommes arrêtèrent leurs marche et fixèrent leur mère.

- Je me disais aussi que c'était anormal que votre soeur soit réveiller de si bon matin !! Fred, Goerges! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait!?

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce après la phrase de leur mère. Personne n'osa parler ou encore moins la regarder dans les yeux. La jeune fille, littéralement écrasée sur la table, releva la tête et pris la parole.

- Ils ont rien fait maman, c'est Ron qui dramatise tout comme toujours. Ils ont seulement décidé d'une façon plutôt efficace que Percy avait assez dormi et ça à mener un tapage incroyable. Alors je me suis lever pour aller voir et j'ai vue Percy qui les engueulait avec Ron parce qu'ils l'avait réveiller le pauvre chou.

La jeune fille se réinstalla sur la table et pris un muffin qui criait son nom depuis au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes. Quand à leur mère, elle poussa un soupir et se passa la main sur le visage.

- Fred, Goerges, combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire de laisser tranquille votre frère et de laisser tomber c'est stupide blagues!

Alors qu'elle continuait sa tirade, l'attention des jumeaux se trouva attirée par un bruit venant de l'extérieur.

- Papa!! S'écrièrent-ils en coeur.

un homme de bonne carrure et à la chevelure aussi flamboyante que le feu entra par la porte et posa son chapeau sur la table. Il bailla puis s'étira. Enfin, il releva la tête et regarda sa famille avec un immense sourire.

- Bonjour les Weasley!! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir de si bon matin!! Ma chérie tu es tombée du lit c'est pour ça que tu es réveillée parce qu'il n'est même pas encore neuf heures!! Les jumeaux, Percy et même encore Ron passe mais là! même Ginny n'est pas encore réveillée!!

- T'en fais pas je le suis maintenant...

La plus jeune de la famille descendit les escaliers et vint s'asseoir au côté de Fred. Elle regarda sa soeur, profondément plongée dans la contemplation de son muffin aux bleuets, puis elle tourna son attention vers Ron.

- Dit... Harry ne viendra pas cette été à la maison? Je veux dire..Pas que ça m'intéresse spécialement, mais...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un rire s'éleva dans la pièce. Tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune fille assit au bout de la table. Elle repoussa un mèche rousse derrière son oreille et posa ses yeux bleu sur sa cadette.

- T'es pas crédible Ginny... Franchement depuis qu'il t'as sauvée l'année dernière on a droit que Harry par ci ou encore Harry par là! C'est pénible à la fin! Dit lui carrément!

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce alors que les deux soeurs se fixaient. Entre elles, ça n'avait jamais été le grand amour et à chaque fois que l'une voyait l'occasion de coincé l'autre elle n'hésitait pas à le faire. Hier comme aujourd'hui, elles se chamaillaient et avec le temps elles s'épuisaient , donc on les laissaient faire.

-Oh! Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix?! Mais j'avoue que si on aurait ta tronche moi aussi j'éprouverais ça! Liliane n'essaye pas de te prendre pour ce que t'es pas!

C'est officiellement déclaré, les hostilités viennent de commencer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tout était retomber calme chez les Dursley, alors que ceux-ci se prélassaient dans leur jardin, Harry se trouvait dans sa chambre étendu sur le sol frai pour essayer de faire baisser un temps soit peu la température de son corps. Il se retourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond de ses yeux émeraude. Il avait si hâte de retourner a Poudlard, revoir ses amis, disputer des matchs de Quidditch et vivre de nouvelles aventures. Il soupira puis ferma les yeux, il aimerait tellement s'échapper d'ici, partir au loin...mais pour allez où? Il n'avait personne hormis sa soeur et elle vivait elle aussi chez les Dursley. Alors qu'il se laissait entraîner par ses penser, un léger toquement se fit entendre a sa porte. Harry rouvrit les yeux et d'un seul bras se releva à moitié. La porte s'entrouvrit et dans l'entrebâillement, il vit la tête brune de sa soeur. Il lui fit signe d'enter et elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Amanda avança dans la pièce et s'installa à côté de lui, c'est fou comment sa présence a elle seul arrivait à le rassurer, peut-être à cause de l'absence maternel? Il ne saurait le dire, mais il aimait la présence de sa soeur même si celle-ci était pour la plupart du temps bruyante, gossante et sans aucun doute extrêmement trop... elle. Mais ,bien sûr, il n'irait jamais lui dire ces choses-là! il avait encore de l'honneur à protéger et même si elle était d'un an plus vieille, elle restait sa soeur et personne ne lui faisait de mal a part lui. Il tourna la tête vers elle pour lui parler, mais il n'eut pas le temps car il se fit interrompre par une énorme explosion qui résonna dans toute la maison. Des cris résonnèrent au premier alors qu'Amanda se releva en riant.

Je crois que Liliane est arriver!

Le voilà!! tout frais et sortie de mon petit cerveau! Encore désolé pour tout le temps que cela a prit, mais rassurer vous car le prochain chapitre sera écrit par ma chère Lazulis d'amour et devrait sortir bientôt!

Alors en attendant, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et peut-être une petite reviews d'encouragement? S'il-vous-plait?


End file.
